


Flash Roguefest Drabbles

by dillonmania



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Drabbles, Family, Flash Rogues, Gen, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: Six prompted drabbles for FlashRogueFest at Tumblr.
Kudos: 7





	Flash Roguefest Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original post and prompts [here](https://flashroguefest.tumblr.com/post/633599913252503553/introducing-flashroguefests-first-fic-writing)!

**1st Dec - The Rogues’ Weapons**

He spent two weeks building his heat gun, making adjustments and improvements as necessary. Mick’s learned far more about technical designs and electrical work than he’d ever known before, and has even created a suit as part of his arsenal: lining it with hoses to ensure his gun never runs out of fuel in the field. He’s constantly tinkering to increase the gun’s heat and efficacy, which distracts him from his darker thoughts. All of this effort is a commitment to fire and it’s one to which he’s totally dedicated his life.  
He's going to rain fury on Central City.

***

**3rd Dec - Safehouse/Hideout**

Len trudges home after a particularly gruelling escape from prison, exhausted from dodging police and even the Elongated Man. All he wants is a few beers and a long sleep in his bed at the Rogues’ hideout, since he obviously can’t go to his own apartment (and his landlord might have evicted him anyway). The safehouse is dark and no one is around, which suits him just fine because it means there’s nobody to bother him. But he’s pleasantly surprised to find that someone has decorated his room with a ‘Welcome back Len’ banner and a new case of beer.

***

**4th Dec – Family**

“We’re stronger together. You think any of us would last long alone against the cops and the capes? They’d grind each of us into dust. But as a group working together, as a family that watches each others’ backs, we can stand up to them and prevail,” Len told the Rogues as they looked on, nodding. The group was finally beginning to look more confident about the upcoming heist.

“We got this,” Mick said brightly, putting out his hand for the others to place theirs atop it in solidarity, which they did.

Len grinned. “You’re damn right. Let’s head out.”

***

**5th Dec - The Flash Museum**

Dexter Myles walks through the Hall of Villains every night, looking to see if everything’s in place or anyone has tossed their drink at the Captain Cold statue. Most evenings he finds nothing amiss, but occasionally he’ll swear the statues have moved of their own accord and even contorted themselves into ridiculous displays of triumphant Rogues versus defeated Flashes. It’s strange, but sometimes even the Rogues’ weapons are missing from the museum and the police return them later with fresh signs of use and new battle damage. Try as he might, he just can’t figure out how it all happens.

***

**6th Dec – Legacy**

Sam’s always been a remote figure to Evan, a man whose gear and notes he’s studied extensively, but has himself simply been “the first Mirror Master” rather than a real person who lived and loved. That all changed when Evan heard whispers from his mirrors, soft words of advice from…somewhere. Sam told him what he was doing wrong and congratulated him on his many successes, and Evan didn’t quite know how it was happening but he appreciated it all the same. He’d never had a father figure before, but somehow he’s found one in the man whose role he’s taken.

***

**7th Dec - Free Day**

Mark came creeping into the room as Roscoe read a book, hoping nobody would see the two of them talking. He had a burning curiosity to ask so many questions about a forbidden subject.

“So, you’re dead, right?” Mark asked in a conspiratorial tone.

“Yes, and I know things about which mortals can only dream. Like the date and manner of your death, for instance,” Roscoe replied with a faraway look in his eyes.

Mark gasped at this, both horrified and intrigued. “Really? Will…will you tell me when it is?”

“Of course not. Since when have you been so gullible?”


End file.
